Easier To Run
by Silvarius
Summary: Songfic. Robin leaves the Teen Titans, only to realize he's needed to help protect the city. Song is Easier to Run - Linkin Park.


* * *

Robin leaves the Teen Titans, only to realize that he's needed more than he knows. Set to Linkin Park - Easier to Run. A small amount of Robin/Starfire, but not much. Please R&R.

* * *

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

_**Than face all this pain here all alone**_

Robin looked out over the city from the roof of Titans Tower. He wondered what it would be like just to be a normal teenager living down there. He would have to give up everything: his home, his friends, and even himself. The thought was tempting to Robin – after what had just happened, his friends probably wouldn't miss him one bit. Heaving a sigh, he padded back to the stairs and went straight to his room.

**Something has been taken**

**From deep inside of me**

**A secret I kept locked away**

**No one can ever see**

Gently, Robin laid his costume on his bed. The costume that had been a major part of his life for a long time. He then turned to stare at his reflection in the full-length mirror. The khaki pants and black shirt were quite a change from the red, green, yellow, and black costume he always wore . . . but something was not right. He slicked his hair back, brushed off his shirt, and even ironed the wrinkles out of his pants, but still something was not right.

The it dawned on him, starring with his eyes, just to see a blank, white nothingness starring back at him. Robin tore off the mask and threw it down with the rest of his old persona.

Returning his gaze to the mirror, he could now see the eyes he kept hidden from the world. Now, everything seemed right. Grabbing some money, he walked out of his room and out of the tower to the mainland of the city.

**Wounds so deep they never show**

**They never go away**

**Like moving pictures in my head**

**For years and years they've played**

Back in the living room of the Tower, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were all hanging out, doing different things. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game with Starfire avidly watching. Raven was reading a book. After a while, the all got bored and it went silent.

Star broke the silence, "I wonder where Robin is?"

"Probably in his room, where else?" said Cyborg.

"Oh," Star got up. "I will go see if he needs any help." She left the living room and headed towards Robin's room.

When she reached his door, she knocked softly. "Robin? Robin are you in there." Star called, but received no response. Gathering up her courage, she pushed open the door.

**If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would**

**If I could stand up and take the blame I would**

**If I could take all my shame to the grave I would**

Seeing that Robin was indeed not there, Starfire went to leave, but something caught her eye. Walking over to the bed, she saw Robin's costume and gasped. Immediately, she ran back to the living room.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven!" She yelled as soon as she had made it back in the living room.

"Whoa! Star!" Cyborg tried to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"Robin!"

Raven spoke up, "What about Robin?"

"He's . . . gone!"

**It's easier to run**

**Replacing this pain with something numb**

**It's so much easier to go**

**Than face all this pain here all alone**

Everyone was now standing around Robin's bed, gazing down at the empty suit laying on it.

"He must have been kidnapped." Beast Boy suggested.

"Oh come on BB, if there was an intruder, the sensors would have picked it up." Cyborg said. "Besides, why would the kidnapper just take Robin and not his clothes too?"

"You 2 don't get it, do you?" Raven interrupted. "The costume here is symbolic—Robin is trying to give us a message."

Starfire was puzzled. How could a costume give a message when it did not have a mouth? "What message, Raven?"

Raven looked down at the suit before meeting Star's eyes. "Goodbye."

They all dropped their jaws at hearing what Raven just said. Star was confused at the thought of Robin leaving. Why would he do something like this? Especially now, right when Star was coming to terms about her feelings for him?

Cyborg's voice broke Starfire from her reverie, "Okay, here's what we do . . . "

**Sometimes I remember**

**The darkness of my past**

**Bringing back these memories**

**I wish I didn't have**

Robin was walking down the sidewalk next to a major highway, admiring the sights and sounds of everyday normal living. Everything from the cars zooming past to the beat of music playing from an open window above. This was what he was missing out on all his life. This was what being a Teen Titan was making him miss. This was what being a Teen Titan was all about.

He came to a playground where he could see children were playing. Carefree, innocent—everything Robin was not. It pained him to see them there when they didn't know the dangers of the city. Since he became a crime fighter, that's all he could think about.

Seeing these children brought a tear to his eye.

**Sometimes I think of letting go**

**And never looking back**

**And never moving forward**

**So there would never be a past**

Soaring above the city, like a falcon caught in a thermal, was Starfire. She was determined to find Robin, but so far, no luck. Worse yet, clouds were rolling in, meaning it would start raining soon. She had to find Robin! She just had to!

**If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would**

**If I could stand up and take the blame I would**

**If I could take all my shame to the grave I would**

"Help!" a voice screamed from a dark alley.

Robin heard the cry and went running to the source of the voice. He saw 3 street thugs tormenting a young boy.

"Give us your money, boy."

"I don't have any!"

"Sure you don't."

"I'm telling you, I don't! Help!"

"Leave the kid alone!" Robin yelled. The 3 thugs started laughing.

"Or you'll do what?"

Robin pulled out his retractable Bo staff, but before he could put it to use, 2 green starbolts came zooming down, scaring the thugs and causing them to scatter.

**Just washing it aside**

**All of the helplessness inside**

**Pretending I don't feel misplaced**

**Is so much simpler than change**

Starfire looked down to see 3 guys beating up a young boy, while another boy pulled out something that looked like a staff. Almost like Robin's Bo staff. She powered up 2 starbolts and fired them down at the bullies, which sent them running. The young boy ran off also.

The boy with the staff looked up at the sky. Star gasped . . . it was Robin.

"Robin?" she asked once she had landed.

Robin smiled, "Hey Star."

"Robin!" she hugged him, the realizing how awkward it was, let go. "We have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

**It's easier to run**

**Replacing this pain with something numb**

**It's so much easier to go**

**Than face all this pain here all alone**

After Robin explained what all he had seen and done, Star decided to ask a question that was bothering her. "Raven said that when you left your costume, you were telling us 'goodbye'. Is this true?"

Robin looked down to the ground, not wanting to see the hurt in Starfire's emerald eyes. "That was before I realized what being a Titan really meant. I realized that if we didn't save the city, who would? Seeing the people walk about, knowing they were safe. _That's_ what it's all about. We were meant to protect this city—who am I to challenge destiny?"

"Then will you come back to the tower with me? Back to our home?"

"Of course. Let's go." Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and went to walk out of the alley.

"Wait." She pulled out Robin's mask that was in her belt. "Here, you might be wanting this?"

Looking down at the object of his mysterious nature, Robin shook his head. "Not tonight. For now, I think I'll watch the world with my own eyes." He took the mask and shoved it in his pocket. Then, grabbing Star's hand again, they walked away together, but not until Star quietly commented.

"Robin . . . you have beautiful eyes."

**It's easier to run**

**If I could change I would**

**Take back the pain I would**

**Retrace every wrong move that I made I would**

**If I could stand up and take the blame I would**

**I would take all my shame . . . to the grave.**

* * *

Well, there you go. Let me know what you think.

- Silvarius


End file.
